A Night to Remember
by blueeyedcherry
Summary: Edward Cullen never missed an anniversary. This year, however, he plans on making it the most memorable one yet. My 2012 FAGE entry.AH, filled with love, laughter, and loads of fluff.


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title: **A Night to Remember

**Written for: **staceleo

**Written By: **blueeyedcherry

**Rating: **M for some language

**Summary/Prompt used: **Edward Cullen never missed an anniversary. This year, however, he plans on making it the most memorable one yet. (Three prompts were given for the FAGE. The three for this one were: 1. A couple meet at a garden center, 2. A writer meets their biggest fan, and 3. A married couple goes on a date. I tried to combine parts of each prompt to create this piece.)

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: ****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**http:()/()www().()fanfiction()****.()net/community/Fagey-McFageington-the-5th/93625/**

**A/N: **This is my first time participating in FAGE, and man oh man has it been a ride! Staceleo, this is my story-gift to you, and I hope you enjoy. I haven't had much of a chance to get to know you yet, but I do remember you saying you like fluff, and this piece is served up with an extra helping of it. Happy holidays to you hun! :)

Thanks to Twidictedbyrd for helping me sort out some kinks at the last minute. And thanks to readingmama for organizing this wonderful event. You deserve many claps and a few spankings from all the different Wards in the TwiFic universe. ;)

I'm totally over the 5K word limit here, even after cutting things out. What can I say? I'm a rebel like that. Ha.

The banner for this as well as some other visual inspiration will be up on my blog later this week.

- N.

Characters belong to SM and Frank Sinatra belongs to a different generation. The inner workings of this flufftastic little tale belong to me.

* * *

**A Night to Remember**

In ten years of marriage, Edward Cullen had yet to miss an anniversary. That was one of the many things his wife, Isabella, admired about him. Every year on October 24 she awoke to red roses and a sweet, sometimes sappy poem or short story. He always made dinner reservations at a swanky downtown restaurant and took her home after, where he worshipped every inch of her body.

Bella was surprised when she awoke that Saturday to find her husband missing and not a single rose in sight. She crawled out of bed and cleared the sleep from her eyes, giving herself a pinch to make sure she was in fact in her room and not dreaming.

Her mind wandered back to the previous day as she pulled on her robe and made her way through their house. Edward hadn't mentioned having any plans. She scanned the large space, searching for any indication of where he was, but came up empty handed.

Beyond the walls of their Brooklyn brownstone the city was coming to life, and the familiar sounds of traffic and chatter wafted through the open windows while Bella busied herself in the kitchen. While she measured out just enough grounds to make her coffee strong but not sludge, Bella felt worry start to tug at her. _I wonder where Edward could be? _

_Ding-dong._

She wiped her hands on the front of her pajama bottoms and headed for the door. Her lips pulled up in a small smile when she saw a mass of red roses obstructing the peephole.

"I was wondering where you…" Her words trailed off when the unfamiliar face of a delivery driver poked around the side of the arrangement.

"Isabella Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"I have a delivery for you." She stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. Once the flowers were situated and signed for, Bella slid her fingers along the soft red petals. A full-size card was tucked between the stems, and she tugged it out carefully, recognizing her husband's elegant handwriting on the front. She slid the card out and opened it, reading the note Edward had left inside:

_My Love Bella – _

_Ten years ago today marks the best day of my existence; the day we exchanged vows and said "I do" to a lifetime together. As the sun rises on another year of our marriage, I can't help but wonder what I did to deserve the happiness you've brought me. There's not a minute that passes that isn't filled with my love and adoration for you. _

_Alice should be by any minute with your Saturday morning favorite – crepes and coffee from Esme's_. _Enjoy this and relax. A car will be there to fetch you at two. I can't tell you its destination, but wear something comfortable and be ready for anything. You will see me today, but only if you follow all the clues I've laid around the city for you._

_I love you. _

_Yours forever,  
Edward_

"A car will be there to fetch you at two," Bella mumbled in confusion. Edward had a way with words, as any author did, and his cleverly crafted anniversary riddle had left her stumped.

_Ding-dong._

"Good morning, my beautiful sister-in-law!" Alice danced through the doorway and planted a kiss on Bella's cheek. "Breakfast is served. Where would you like it?"

"Uh, the kitchen is fine," Bella answered. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"What's going on is I'm bringing you some nourishment." Alice winked and pulled a plate from the cupboard. "I don't have any answers to give, so you might as well save yourself the questions."

"Can you at least tell me what I'm supposed to be doing?"

Alice sighed and plopped down on a stool across from her. "Edward wanted to do something special for your ten year. He's sending you on a scavenger hunt."

Bella's brow furrowed in confusion. "A scavenger hunt? What am I scavenging for?"

"Your husband, silly!" Excitement twinkled in Alice's green eyes. "The car will take you to the first place he's planted a clue at. You find the clue and it will direct you to the next place. Follow them all and you'll find Edward!"

Bella stared at her sister-in-law in astonishment. "He's so creative, Alice. It's ridiculous. Never in a million years would I have thought to do something like this."

"And that, my dear, is why you're lucky you married a writer." Alice tapped her finger on the tip of Bella's nose and clicked her tongue. "Now, eat up and enjoy! You've got a busy day ahead of you!"

**-ANtR-**

Three hours later, Bella was showered, dressed, and anxiously pacing the foyer. The idea of going on a scavenger hunt through Manhattan made her nervous. What if she failed with the clues? What if she sent the driver to the wrong place? Worse, what if she spent the whole day gallivanting around and never figured out where Edward was?

She heard the car pull up before she saw it, and was on the front steps just as the driver got out.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen." He smiled and held the door open while she slipped wordlessly inside.

"Where are we headed?" Curiosity and excitement were getting the best of her.

"Avenue B."

"Have you been sworn to secrecy by my husband?"

"I can speak freely about anything, Mrs. Cullen. Well, anything but your destination, that is."

Bella chuckled. She was mildly annoyed, but impressed by Edward's efforts. This would surely turn into an anniversary that she'd remember for many years to come.

"Hey…" Her voice trailed off and a smile danced on her lips. The car came to a stop in front of a familiar building. A decade had changed the neighborhood, but the café's peeling sign and retro décor remained the same. Bella stepped out of the Lincoln, glancing over her shoulder at the driver. "Are you coming in?"

He shook his head. "I'll be waiting out here."

She nodded her head and eased the car door shut before crossing the busy sidewalk and entering the café.

"Welcome to The Rustic." An older woman beamed at her from behind the counter. Bella recognized her immediately. After all, she'd been working that day…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Welcome to The Rustic."_

_Bella stomped the snow off her boots and tugged at her stocking cap. The first snow of the season was always the most annoying, and for some reason this year's decided to come in October._

"_Bells! Over here!" Jacob Black stood and waved his hands in the air. Bella rolled her eyes and made her way to the table. _

"_Stop making a scene," she muttered, dropping her backpack on an empty chair and peeling off her coat. "This place isn't exactly happening."_

"_Hence the reason I picked it." _

"_Where are Angela and Kate?"_

"_Angela couldn't make it and Kate is running late. Ha, did you hear that? 'Kate' and 'late' rhyme."_

"_I'm going to get a drink." She turned abruptly, colliding with a man standing behind her. His bagel flew in the air, coffee sloshed all over both of them, and before Bella realized what was happening they were nothing more than a tangled mess of limbs on the floor. _

"_What the fuck? You should watch where you're going!" The guy stood, running a hand through his messy brown hair and adjusting his glasses. Coffee coated the front of his plaid button-down shirt and the crotch of his khakis. He was quite attractive, despite his disheveled appearance. _

"_Well excuse me." Bella stood as well, biting her lip to keep from laughing when she saw the angry expression on his face. "Perhaps you shouldn't hover behind people like a creeper and then you wouldn't get mauled over." _

"_Thank you for your magnificent insight." His cheeks flushed as he gathered up his messenger bag. He shot her a glare before weaving his way between the tables and out the door. _

"_Dick," Bella mumbled. _

_Jacob laughed. "You sure know how to make an impression."_

"_Please, I don't even know who he is. Why would I care what he thinks?" _

"_His name is Edward Cullen. He's a writer. I see him here all the time."_

"_I guess it's a good thing I don't come here all the time then." Bella knew she was being a bitch, and Jacob certainly didn't deserve to be the target of her anger. She started her morning by having a blowout with her mom, and things had only gotten worse from there. Colliding with Edward Something-Or-Other was the icing on the top of her oh-so-wonderful Sunday cake. "Do you need a refill?_

_Jacob shook his head. "Nah, I'm good." Once she got a tea and got settled, Jacob scrawled something on a scrap of paper and pushed it across the table to her. _

"_What's this?" _

"_Edward's book." _

"Gravity?"

_He nodded. "Read it. I promise you won't be disappointed."_

_...  
_

She bought his book and read it in three hours. The words captivated her and left her longing to know more about the man behind them. Lucky for her he was feeling the same way.

It took Edward a week to get her number from Jacob and call for a date. It took Bella a week after that to realize she actually wanted to go out with him.

"Ma'am? Can I help you?"

Bella shook her head and blushed. "I'm, um, just waiting for a friend," she lied, hoping to buy herself time to look for Edward's clue. She glanced around, wondering where it could possibly be. Her gaze fell on a large bookcase situated in the corner of the space. _Gotcha._

Bella's eyes roamed over the collection of reading materials, settling on a worn-out copy of _Gravity_. She eased the book out and flipped it open, finding a small piece of paper taped to the inside of the cover.

_Love – _

_I see you've arrived at the first of our firsts – the first place we met. _

_Sparks didn't fly – at least not the good kind – but your beauty and sass were enough to catch my attention, and keep it long after I'd gone. _

_Every day I thank my lucky stars that I saw Jacob Black that next weekend. And every day I thank my lucky stars that he knew you well enough to know you just might fall for me if I took the time to ask. _

_The next first is a mere three miles away. You might remember, and you might not, so this is what I'll say: we had a lovely night, Rose and Emmett did too, and I had the opportunity to get my first good glimpse of the real you._

_Edward_

"Three miles away? Rose and Emmett?" Bella tucked the note away in her pocket and put the book back on its shelf. The wheels in her mind were turning all the way to the car.

"That was quick," the driver remarked.

Bella closed her eyes and thought long and hard about Edward's words. They'd only gone on one double date with Rose and Emmett, and if she remembered correctly it wasn't planned. It was at the very beginning of their relationship…

_Our first date!_

"I've got it!" she exclaimed. The driver glanced at her curiously in the rearview mirror, and Bella felt her cheeks warm with a blush. "Can you take me to the Museum of Modern Art?"

"Of course."

She rubbed her hands together excitedly, looking forward to finding clue number two.

**-ANtR-**

The Museum of Modern Art had always been one of Bella's favorite places in the city. She'd visited it often with her mother when she was growing up. It was one of their many traditions, and that made Bella even fonder of the space.

Now, as the car moved slowly across town, she thought back to that first time she'd ever gone out with Edward…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_You look beautiful."_

_His statement was so cliché, but it still made her swoon. "Thank you. You look pretty dashing yourself." _

_Together they made a stunning couple. Her dark hair hung in loose, chunky curls around her face, and the dress she wore was vintage, falling just past her knees. His hair was gelled up, he'd opted to wear contacts, and his fitted sweater showed off the definition of his muscles. _

"_Can I let you in on a secret?" he whispered as they made their way to the entrance. _

"_Sure."_

"_I've never been here before." He held the door open and gestured for her to enter. As soon as she was inside, Bella spun around and faced him. _

"_You're a starving artist in the big city and you've never visited this museum?"_

_Edward laughed. "I'm not exactly _starving_ at this point, though I've been damn close at times." He linked his fingers through hers and led her to the ticket desk. "I have a very healthy appreciation for the written word, but I can't say I've spent too much time dabbling in the visual arts." _

"_Well, then we can learn something from one another, can't we?" She winked playfully and turned to the attendant. "Two adults please." _

"_I'll try not to hover tonight," Edward joked, following Bella to the first exhibit. _

"_I'll make sure my Edward radar is up and running." _

_Edward stayed close by her all night, picking her brain as they moved from exhibit to exhibit. He had a genuine interest, not only in the art before them, but also in everything Bella had to say. His questions weren't only about the many pieces of work, but about her as well, and even though Bella had a laundry list of questions she was dying to ask, she knew there would be time to do that in the future. _

"_Iz!" She looked up and saw her brother waving. _

"_Em!" Bella dropped Edward's hand and scooted forward, throwing her arms around her brother's neck and laughing excitedly. "What are you doing here?" _

"_We decided to come down for a weekend," Emmett explained, narrowing his eyes when he noticed Edward. "Who's the guy?"_

"_I'm on a date. Edward Cullen, meet my big brother Emmett." Edward's eyes grew wide like saucers as he shook Emmett's hand._

"_Bella!" Rose joined their trio, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What a treat!"_

"_Have you two eaten yet?" Edward's question took them all by surprise._

"_We were just discussing where to go when Rose excused herself. Did you have a place in mind?" _

"_We were thinking sushi."_

"_Oh, sushi sounds delicious!" Rose looped her arm through Emmett's. "Shall we share a cab?"_

_The night carried on as planned, and to Bella's surprise, Edward and Emmett got along very well. He even let Edward walk her home – alone. _

"_This is me," Bella said when they reached her building._

"_I hope tonight didn't disappoint." He looked down at his shoes awkwardly, causing her to smile. _

"_Tonight was incredible," she whispered, reaching up and running her fingers along the edge of his face. _

"_Does that mean I can take you out again?"_

"_Absolutely." _

_Edward tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Bella." _

"_Goodnight, Edward."_

...

"We're here, Mrs. Cullen."

"I'll be back," she answered, jumping out of the car and sprinting to the building. She found herself in the gift shop, skimming through the memorabilia from past exhibits.

"Can I help you, miss?"

She turned and smiled at the employee. "Actually, yes. I'm looking for anything from your 2002 exhibits."

"I believe the Smart Car exhibit is the only one we still have items from." He directed her to a shelf that held several booklets about automobiles and a few tall shot glasses. A piece of paper was tucked neatly inside one of the glasses.

"Thank you," Bella said, removing the paper. A trill of excitement coursed through her as her eyes skimmed the contents.

_Bella-_

_Your detective work is paying off, which I'm happy to see. The next destination is a bit farther away, and may not be as fun in the fall, but I guarantee you'll enjoy the sights, sounds, and smells, as well as the memory rooted there. _

_Our love blossomed quickly, and continues to grow stronger with each day that passes. I can't wait, sweet, sweet Bella, to hold you in my arms and show you exactly how much these last ten years have meant to me._

_Love-  
Edward _

Bella closed her eyes and held the paper close to her heart, shivering as she thought of all the ways Edward might show her. She tucked the paper into her pocket and then turned back to the shelf. Grabbing the shot glass the note was tucked in, she made her way to the register and paid for the item.

"Found yourself a souvenir?" The driver chuckled when she returned carrying a small bag.

"Not that I really need one, but yes, yes I did." Bella slid into the Lincoln and placed the bag on the seat beside her. She pulled out Edward's clue once more, scanning over it and thinking what first of theirs involved sights, sounds, and smells.

"Love blossoming … memories rooted …" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Is the New York Botanical Garden our next stop?"

"Very good."

"Yes!" Bella snapped her finger and withdrew her cell phone from her purse.

_**Love the clues, baby, but not as much as I love you. :) **_

She doubted he would answer, but felt the need to text Edward anyway.

After all, how many husbands were thoughtful enough to give their wives this kind of chance to walk down memory lane?

**-ANtR-**

If the MoMa was Bella's place to educate Edward, then the Botanical Gardens were his place to do the same for her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Have you ever been here before?" _

_She shook her head. _

"_Perfect. Date number two can be a learning experience as well." Edward grinned and slid his hands in his pockets. _

"_Are you a horticulture enthusiast?" _

"_Not at all," he laughed. "Truth be told, my mom and grandma used to drag me here kicking and screaming when I was a kid. Then I took up photography in addition to writing, and that gave me a greater appreciation for nature's beauty."_

"_I thought you said you didn't have any talent when it came to visual arts?" _

"_One doesn't need talent to take photos." He led her down a path and into the garden's forest. _

"_That is true," she agreed, wrapping her sweater more tightly around herself. Most of the unanticipated late-October snow had melted, making November resemble traditional New York City autumn weather. _

"_Are you cold?" He started to remove his coat but she reached out and stopped him. _

"_I'll be fine. Don't freeze yourself on my behalf."_

"_Well, so much for trying to be chivalrous…"_

"_Chivalry is dead. You're a writer, you should know that," she joked. _

_He rolled his eyes. "You've read my book. You know it's still alive and kicking in my fiction world."_

_She wrapped both her arms around his and rested her cheek against his bicep. "And in your living, breathing world." The two walked in silence, stopping when they reached a clearing in the trees. A small lake stood before them, bordered by a breathtaking waterfall. "This view is gorgeous."_

"_My parents got engaged here," Edward explained. "They were eighteen, just like you. They met on the playground in elementary school, became best friends, and eventually evolved into your stereotypical set of high school sweethearts." _

_Bella leaned away and looked up at him. "Eighteen like me? How old are you?"_

_He laughed. "You're just now asking this?" _

"_It never crossed my mind before, to be honest." _

"_How old do you think I am?" _

_She pretended to be lost in deep thought. "Twenty?"_

"_A few years shy, but close enough. I'm twenty-three."_

"_And you haven't been snagged by any of the bachelorettes in this city?"_

"_Correction: two weeks ago I hadn't been snagged by any of the bachelorettes in this city." _

_She smiled. "I wonder who the lucky lady could be?" _

_He tapped her nose playfully and rolled his eyes. "Certainly not anyone named Bella Swan."_

"_You better watch out, mister!" She swatted his chest and stuck her tongue out. "I just might have to find this woman and take her out."_

"_I don't know, she seems pretty tough to me. She might take you down." Edward's tone was light but the emotion in his eyes was serious. Bella held his gaze, allowing herself to get lost in the beautiful green orbs that stared back at her. He brushed his thumbs across her cheek and cradled her face between his palms. "Can I kiss you?"_

"_You're just now asking this?" she teased back with his words. He chuckled and blushed, and it was ridiculously cute. "Of course you can kiss me." _

_His lips brushed hers softly, unleashing a spark of desire that began in the pit of her stomach and spread throughout her body as his tongue swept across her bottom lip. She parted her lips and her tongue found his, leading it in a slow, sweet dance unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. As their kiss deepened, she ran her palms up his chest and over his shoulders, nestling her fingers in his mop of messy hair._

"_Wow," was all he said when they pulled away. Crimson colored her cheeks and she let out a raspy breath. _

"_Do you kiss all the ladies like that?" she teased. _

_He shook his head. "You're only the third woman I've ever kissed, and I can tell you right now it's never been like that."_

"_I'll take that as a compliment," Bella said, grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him back on the trail. "Perhaps I can persuade you for another one of those before the afternoon is over?"_

"_And how exactly do plan on going about persuading me?" _

_She wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. "I can't answer that, dear Edward. You'll just have to wait and see."_

_...  
_

The gardens had changed over the years, but the site of their first kiss was still there, and Bella knew that had to be where Edward placed the next clue.

She strode down the familiar path, stopping when she spotted a red balloon tied to a wooden bench. She could see a piece of paper bouncing inside, and she quickly pulled her keys from her pocket to pop the flimsy latex. The note fell into her palm and she opened it eagerly.

_Bella –_

_Eleven years ago I kissed you in the spot where you're standing. Sparks flew, a flame was lit, and it's been burning bright ever since. _

_Midtown holds the next clue, and you'll find it at the first place I confessed my true feelings for you._

_Love-  
Edward_

An excited smile danced on her lips as she made her way back to the garden entrance. She was surprised his clues were so easy, but then again she wasn't. She knew their history like the back of her hand, much like any other woman lucky enough to have found true love.

"Where to now, Mrs. Cullen?"

Her eyes sparkled when she gave him the answer. "Broadway."

**-ANtR-**

The Nederlander Theater housed many memories for Bella. The first time she and Edward exchanged "I love yous" was just one of them…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Let's sign up for the ticket lottery!" Bella bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet. _

"_I can just buy us tickets, you know."_

"_Yes, but this is much more fun." Bella approached the table just inside the theater doors. "We'd like to enter the lottery for _Rent_." _

"_For two tickets?" _

_She nodded. "Yes, two." _

"_Fill this out and give it back to me. The drawing is in twenty minutes." Bella scribbled her information and turned back to Edward, smiling wide. _

"_How long do we wait?" he asked, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. _

"_Twenty minutes." _

"_Have you done this before?" _

"_A few times," she admitted. "My parents never had a lot of money, so this was the only way Emmett and I could afford to go to the theater."_

_Edward tipped his head down, resting his forehead against hers and sighing. Green eyes stared into brown ones, and they both found themselves facing a new and unfamiliar emotion._

"_Have I ever told you how much I love you?" _

_Bella's cheeks flushed. "No, you haven't." She rubbed her nose against his and grinned. "In fact, in three months of dating, I don't think you've ever said those words to me."_

"_Well, it's true." He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, Isabella Swan." _

_Tears sprang to her eyes, but she was quick to blink them away. "I love you too, Edward Cullen." She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes, pressing her lips against his in a soft, slow kiss. _

"_Uh, ma'am? You won the lottery." _

_Edward pulled away and faced the theater employee, hugging Bella close to his side. "I won way more than the lottery with this one." _

"_That's … cute." The employee scrunched his nose up and held out two tickets. "Now, who is paying?"_

...

Bella smiled. She didn't need to think twice to know where the clue would be. Now it was just a matter of getting inside the theater.

"You can stop here," she instructed the driver when they were a block away.

"Shall I wait or pick you up in front?"

"Here is fine." Her heart raced and her palms grew sweaty as she drew closer to her destination. She wasn't sure what the theater's schedule was on Saturdays. If there was a show in progress she wouldn't be able to get in.

Luck was on her side however, and the afternoon showing had just let out.

"Sir?" Bella tapped the shoulder of one of the ushers. "I think I dropped something under my seat. Is it possible to run back inside and check?"

"Certainly ma'am." She smiled and stepped around him, weaving her way through the oncoming crowd of people and down the aisle toward the stage.

"Excuse me." She reached the front row and stepped around some lingering patrons. Paying careful attention to the seat numbers, Bella came to a stop in front of seats 107 and 108.

Dropping to her knees, Bella ran her hand along the underside of the seats. She sighed in frustration when she felt nothing, but then noticed a stray envelope laying on the floor several seats down.

Shaky fingers picked up the stationary, ripping the top open and pulling out the card inside.

_My Beautiful Wife –_

_I'll never forget the time we won the ticket lottery. Of course my memory isn't linked to the show itself, but rather to the words we spoke in the theater's entrance. _

_I loved you long before I said the words, Bella. You had my heart before we even left the MoMA that first night. For eleven years now you've owned me; mind, body, and heart. And even though only ten have been spent in matrimony, every single day I look forward to the rest of my forever that I have to spend with you._

_This is the happiest first in my ever-growing book of memories. Why, you ask? Because it was the night that opened the doors to my being able to tell you exactly how I felt about you. Every morning when we wake up, every evening when we get home, and every night before we fall asleep. _

_I love you, Isabella Cullen. From now on into eternity. _

_Edward _

...

Bella scrunched her nose up in confusion. She read the note once more in search of a clue, but came up empty handed.

"At least we know you'd make a good PI." Bella whipped around to find Alice standing behind her.

"Alice! What are you doing here?"

"I'm your last clue." She laughed when she saw Bella's expression. "I'll make it easy for you – where was Edward staying when you first met?"

"Your apartment," she whispered. Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the theater entrance.

"Bingo! Now, we have to hurry, or you'll be late!"

The car took them across town to Alice's building. Bella followed her overly excited sister-in-law upstairs, only to discover she'd converted her living room into a mock beauty salon.

"What is all this?"

"I'm gussying you up for tonight." Alice disappeared into her bedroom, returning with a beautiful black dress. "Put this on and I'll take care of the rest."

Bella knew there was no arguing with her, so she headed to the bathroom and slipped on the garment. A half hour later Alice had her hair straightened, her face made up, and her skin perfumed.

"All set! And gorgeous as always." She led Bella out of the unit and to the end of the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"_You're_ going up on the roof." Alice stopped in front of the stairs and smiled. "I'm going to meet Jasper for dinner."

"Thank you, Ali." Bella kissed her cheek and ascended the stairs that led to the building's rooftop patio. Edward was waiting for her in the doorway.

"Edward…" her voice trailed off as her eyes roamed over her husband. The suit he wore fit perfectly, and he'd left the first few buttons of his shirt open, exposing a few curls of chest hair.

"Happy Anniversary," he said, stepping forward and taking her hand in his. He pulled her to him and kissed her gently.

"How did you…?" Bella gestured to the scene before her. The corner of the patio had been transformed into a small slice of heaven. Candles lit the small space and two place settings decorated the top of one of the tables. Soft jazz music played from an iPod and off white Christmas lights decorated the potted bushes.

"I wanted to do something special to celebrate," Edward explained. "Alice planted the idea in my head and I just rolled with it."

She blinked back the tears that had welled up in her eyes. "I can't believe you did all this."

"Well, believe it." Edward took her hand and guided her to the table. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

He removed the covers from their plates and uncorked a bottle of champagne. Edward raised his glass in the air and smiled. "I'd like to propose a toast. To you, my beautiful wife, who makes me the happiest man in existence. I'm looking forward to our forever, because ten years just hasn't been enough."

Bella clanked her glass against his and took a sip of the sweet liquid. They ate in silence, communicating with their eyes instead. The love that Bella saw in Edward's made her heart swell.

"Your gift is back at the house," she admitted.

"Actually, I think Alice grabbed it." Edward looked embarrassed. "You know my sister. She's good at snooping." He gestured to a neatly wrapped, large rectangular shaped item beside him.

"Leave it to her not to miss a detail." She grabbed the gift and held it out to him. "Open it?"

"Don't you want to open yours first?"

She shook her head. "Every memory you ignited today was a gift, Edward. I can wait."

He slid his finger beneath the wrapping and removed it carefully. A smile spread across his face when he saw what was staring back at him. "Where did you find this?"

"I had it custom made," Bella explained, standing and taking a seat next to him. The picture screamed Edward. It consisted of dozens of aluminum typewriter keys, layered in all different directions. In the center the words "Edward & Bella" were spelled out clearly. "I thought it would look good in your office."

"I love it." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "And now for your gift." He pulled a Cartier box from his pocket.

"Edward!" Bella took the box and tugged the ribbon off it, flipping the lid open and gasping. A beautiful pendant consisting of two interlocked hearts sat on top the black velvet insert. One heart was composed completely of diamonds, and the moonlight overhead reflected off their delicate surface. "It's gorgeous."

"I saw it and knew you had to have it." He took the box from her and removed the pendant, which was attached to a white gold chain. "Two hearts together forever; that's what we are, Bella."

Tears sprang to her eyes once more as he slid the chain around her neck and clasped it. "I love you," she whispered, turning her head and pulling his toward her. His kiss consumed her, igniting the love she felt in her heart. Bella leaned back on the bench, pulling Edward with her. His hands moved down her sides and settled on her hips, which he held in place firmly. Her fingers slipped beneath the collar of his shirt, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake.

"Bella," he moaned, pulling his face away and opening his eyes. "We can't do this here." The disappointment she felt must have showed on her features, because Edward was quick to explain. "I promise to show you just how much I love you when we get home."

She sighed and scooted into a sitting position. "Exhibitionism doesn't suit you?"

He chuckled. "Not when it's on the roof of my sister's apartment." His attention turned to the music when a familiar song started to play. A smile tugged at his lips as he stood and held his hand out to her. "Dance with me?"

Bella stood and followed Edward to the center of the patio, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her face against his chest.

"_Strangers in the night…" _Frank Sinatra was one of their favorites.

"Do you remember when we danced to this at our reception?"

"I believe that was the same time that Charlie attempted to dance with Renee."

"And got champagne thrown in his face?" Bella tipped her head back and laughed.

"That's why you don't get fresh with your ex wife."

Bella stood on her toes and kissed Edward's nose. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and resting his forehead against hers. "Thank you for making these last ten years perfect."

"Thank _you _for making today perfect." Bella sighed happily and pulled him closer to her.

"Here's to ten more years of perfection." He tipped his head and pressed his lips against hers, transporting her back to the first time their lips met eleven years earlier. Never in a million years could she have guessed life would take her on such an exquisite ride with this beautiful man before her, but now that it had, she wouldn't change it for the world.

Bella knew then that she was hands down, without a doubt the luckiest woman in all of New York.

For now and forever, that night would always be a night to remember.


End file.
